narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power - Episode Final
Tailed Beast Rasengan Naruto apparently used it, but at first it looked like an ordinary Rasengan and then changed into a hybrid between the two. Wouldn't that be a brand new variant? It looked like purple Rasengan more than TBR, so I'm confused. This whole filler kinda kills the canon--Elveonora (talk) 13:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :As I put in the article, it is an incomplete TBR. That seems to make the most sense I guess. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Except TBR/TBB uses only tailed beast's chakras, Naruto basically merged the two together and created an actual "tailed beast rasengan" if you think about it--Elveonora (talk) 14:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) In this episode, the seal in naruto's stomach is gone That's a different topic, and you know it's visible only when he molds chakra, right? Also sign ur comments--Elveonora (talk) 14:28, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Naruto's Jinchūriki Forms in this episode I don't know how we can describe his forms here. There are three in total, the first one being some kind of yellow tailed beast mode (he still has control over that), the second is some kind of mixture of his partial transformation and the six-tailed version 2 (no control anymore), and the last one is an incomplete form of his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (much more control than the first time he uses the actual form). Should we mention these incomplete forms on his Jinchūriki Forms page?Norleon (talk) 14:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) 1. It was simply Tailed Beast Mode, just incomplete and with his old seal. 2. Version 2 and partial transformation can be used simultaneously 3. It was Nine Tails Chakra Mode prototype They aren't new forms--Elveonora (talk) 15:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I know that they aren't new forms, they are more likely subcategories. So my question is, should we add them to their respective forms as an incomplete form with a short description?Norleon (talk) 15:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Dokku, Shiseru and the children Since they all survived and Dokku and Shiseru found a new family, shouldn't we edit the "Other Relationships" sections of them since they are now related to each other (like stepfather, stepsister etc).Norleon (talk) 14:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :yes, totally. I somehow can't change the infobox, can any admin do this please? (talk) 17:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::please do it. I would do it myself, but I can't. (talk) 23:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::please anybody answer me!! (talk) 16:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I already left you my opinion. For the record here, I'm undecided, since while they did mention adopting them, we don't actually see them adopting them. Dokku and Shiseru acted as de facto parents, but they're not de jure parents. Omnibender - Talk - 19:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::well I thought "stepfather" or "stepmother" goes too. hm, maybe some more guys need to tell their opinion here. But it seems like nobody has one regarding this question. :( (talk) 19:04, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Supposed to be a movie? I don't know if anyone else has mentioned this anywhere, but right from the first episode the whole flow of this arc felt like it was intended to be a theatrical release that instead got split up for the series. The timing is just about right too, with Nine Tails Chakra Mode making an appearance around the same time it does in the series (with a few months leeway, of course), much like Sage Mode did in Blood Prison. Anyone know if this is indeed the case, and if so, why it was released this way? --Jakk Frost (talk) 12:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) No, it was a filler to celebrate Naruto anime, thus "special" if you will--Elveonora (talk) 14:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I know it was a filler, I'm just saying it had all the earmarks of originally being intended to be a movie. I'm not saying it was ever shown before, I'm saying it seems like they took a movie that had never been shown and instead aired it as a filler arc, maybe because Road to Ninja was put out instead, or maybe the canon team was falling behind and they had nothing else ready to use as filler. --Jakk Frost (talk) 16:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, but this isn't a forum, not really a place to discuss such things--Elveonora (talk) 17:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :It is a place to discuss potential points of interest that may warrant being added to the main article, even if only to a "Trivia" section. --Jakk Frost (talk) 18:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC)